Of Villans And Heroes
by koipond-tea
Summary: Diana Stilinski's life was pretty average, other than having her best friend turn into a wolf every full moon and finding herself in dangerous situations which she was sure not even Stephen King could think of, her life was pretty… different for lack of a better word and she was sure it would only get stranger. Derek/OC
1. Wolf Moon Part 1

**_A/N:_** So I know I probably shouldn't be doing this since I already have two stories I should be focusing on but for some odd strange reason I have only just decided to watch Teen Wolf and have fallen completely in love. I couldn't help myself, really, forgive me and I hope you like what you read, don't forget to review, favorite and follow!

_Woolf Moon; Part 1_

Summer vacation in Beacon Hills was usually unexciting as the next. The days weren't spent at the beach making sand castles and tanning until your skin was a toasty warm brown (they lived nowhere near the ocean unfortunately), actually the summer before Diana's sophomore year was spent practicing lacrosse with her twin brother and best friend.

It was undoubtedly a very boring summer, until the moment it wasn't. And just like some cliché teen drama movie Diana's summer turned a full 180 degrees from boring to not so boring, with a guy. Admittedly it was a guy Diana would've never thought she would like in the first place, firstly because he had no idea who she was despite that fact that they grew up in the same town together and went to the same school and secondly because he was an ass.

In fact Diana was content to ignore him until he started to become more and more persistent in getting to know her. It drove her crazy every time he showed up to where she worked and soon enough like he predicted she gave in and they started to hang out.

And much like the typical clichéd teen movie she kinda started to fall for him. And just like the predictable story line one thing led to another and bam, she was pregnant. Well, no, that last one was a lie; Diana would rather sacrifice herself to witches for some weird pagan ritual than stupidly get pregnant at 16. But she does admit to one thing leading to another.

But right now wasn't exactly the time to start thinking about her summer romance, what she should really be concerned about was her twin brother who had started to scale the side of their best friend's house.

"Stiles, are you crazy? What if you fall and hurt yourself?" Diana yelled softly to him as she stood below him watching as he went higher and higher.

"Don't worry, I got it under control." He yelled back grinning down at her but a second later he slipped making a loud bang as his body hit the roof.

Diana winced rolling her eyes as he gave her a thumbs up. "Under control my ass." Diana muttered to herself as the music coming from Scott's room cut off.

Despite Diana and Stiles being twins she and everyone she knows would agree when she said that her and her brother couldn't be more different than night and day. They were twins in every way there was no denying, they could complete each other's sentences, communicate with just one look heck they could even feel each other's pain. In truth they were no different than any other set of twins in the world.

What made them so different from each other were their personalities. While Stiles went head first into everything with such hype it was almost unnatural, Diana much preferred to think things through and approach with a certain kind of calmness about her. But that certainly didn't mean they weren't close, no they were as close as you'd expect twins to be, born only 5 minutes apart (Diana was older something which she never failed to remind Stiles about) they never strayed too far from each other.

The downfall of joining in on her brothers escapades meant that if they got caught it would mean certain death, by whatever weapon their father desired; he was the Sheriff after all. And tonight made another night of adventures no different as Diana stared up at her brother waiting for Scott to come out of the house in order to look for the dead body of a girl their father was called out to look for only minutes before. Oh yeah, their dad was so going to kill them if he found them.

Diana felt the grin creep onto her face as Scott came around the corner a baseball bat gripped firmly in his hands as he looked for the source of the noise that had been made earlier. Just as he was about to walk to the spot that would put him in the direct line of where Diana was standing Stiles dropped down from the roof, instantly they both started to scream.

It took Scott a moment to realize that it was his best friend and not a predator that had dropped and yelled in annoyance as he lowered the bat. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles defended. "Why do you have a bat?"

Scott looked at the bat and back to Stiles as he explained. "I thought you were a predator."

Diana smothered her laughter as she walked closer to the boys. "Stiles a predator? He as scary as a kitten."

"Shut up, Diana!" Stiles snapped at his sister before turning back to Scott, still hanging upside down. "Look we know it's late, but you gotta hear this. We saw our dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer in the Beacon Department and even the State Police."

"For what?" Scott clearly didn't understand why Stiles was so excited and to be frank neither did Diana, it wasn't exactly something to be overly excited about.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Diana told Scott as Stiles jumped down onto the lawn next to her.

"A dead body?" Scott asked leaning over the railing.

"No, a body of water." Diana replied sarcastically.

"Yes dumbass, a dead body." Stiles said finishing her sentence as he hopped onto the porch climbing over the railing so that he was equal with Scott.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott questioned looking between Stiles and Diana.

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." Diana explained.

"Wait, hold on. If the police found the body, what are they looking for?"

Diana frowned as a large grin spread across Stile's face. "That's the best part. They only found _half_."

Stiles grinned as Scott looked at him amazed. His eyes flickered over to his sister where she shot him a slight disapproving look for liking it so much but he only shrugged in defense, this was the most exciting thing that's happened in Beacon Hills in years he didn't get why she wasn't excited too. Stiles attention turned back to Scott with a look a mischief as he said the words he wanted to say all night.

"We're going."

* * *

"This is gonna be awesome." Stiles said as they got closer to the Preserve. "What do you think will happen if we actually find the body?"

"Stiles, I don't really know if this is a good idea." Scott spoke from his side in the passenger seat his voice laced with doubt.

"I agree with Scott." Diana voiced from the back.

"What? What do you mean not a good idea? You guys were all for it a second ago." Stiles said turning to look at them in disbelief.

"Well we changed our minds." Diana replied.

"Come on you guys, this is probably the first and only exciting thing to happen to Beacon Hills in like forever. Do you really want to miss out on a front row seat? And besides this is probably just a fluke and everything's gonna go back to normal." Stiles said as the paved road slowly started to turn into dirt, they were getting closer.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Diana said smiling a little.

Stiles opened his mouth to snap back some witty reply when he saw his sister through the rearview mirror ignore a phone call. Usually it wouldn't seem strange to see someone ignore a call but Stiles knew for a fact that if you called Diana she would always answer, even if she hated your guts for no apparent reason.

"Who're you dodging?" Stiles asked curious about her odd behavior.

"No one."

"So… you mean it's not the mystery guy you've been seeing _all_ summer?" Stiles pressed suspiciously his eyes narrowing. His sister may think he doesn't know that much when it came to what she did during the summer but he's wasn't deaf he could hear her sneak out all the time.

"Wait you've been seeing someone?" Scott asked turning around to look at her.

Diana lowered her eyes when Scott turned around, as strange as it was for a girl to only have guy friends one being her brother and the other not, it didn't stop Diana from telling them everything. The three of them were as thick as thieves, she and Stiles have been friends with Scott for so long that Diana was comfortable enough around them to tell them anything. Her summer romance was the only thing she had ever kept from them and it's not that she didn't want to tell them it was because she knew that her 'mystery guy' was someone Stiles and Scott didn't particularly like.

"Look it's not that big of a deal; we're just friends hanging out." Diana explained running a hand through her hair.

"Do you mean hanging out hanging out? Or do you mean _hanging out_?" Stiles questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Oh my God." Diana muttered embarrassed to herself before addressing Stiles. "Seriously, Stiles, you need to mind your own business just because we're twins doesn't mean I'm not entitled to my own privacy."

"Whatever." Stiles muttered but the look he shot her said everything that needed to be said. They were going to talk about it later. As the car rolled to a stop Diana hopped out an uneasiness starting to creep up on her.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as they walked to the front of the car.

"You're the one who's always bitchin that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said turning the flashlight on as he grabbed Diana's hand and they both ducked under the meager gate meant to keep people out.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott protested weakly before reluctantly following them. As much as he didn't like it Stiles was the one with the keys to the car and a flashlight.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such grueling effort." Stiles scoffed bitterly at what the boys had suffered last year and most likely this year too.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line." Scott informed them as he caught up.

"Hey that's the spirit; everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles replied sarcasm dripping in his every word.

Diana rolled her eyes and elbowed her brother, he mumbled a soft 'ow' and shot her a look but she continued on. She knew Scott had been working hard all summer just so he could play, she should know she had to help him practice. But unfortunately she didn't think he would make first line but who was she to crush his dreams or Stiles, he should be encouraging his friend not beating his dreams to a pulp.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

Both Diana and Stiles paused for a second sharing a look before they continued to walk. "Huh, we didn't even think about that." Stiles replied easily.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out there?" Scott continued looking up at the sky as thunder echoed around them.

"That is also something we didn't think about." Diana replied this time shooting Stiles a nervous look but he brushed it off. Diana grunted as they had to go on all fours to climb the small but steep hill thankful she was smart enough to wear sneakers and warm clothes instead of something fashionable.

"It's nice to know you two planned this all out with your usual attention to detail." Scott commented and Diana laughed as Stiles puffed back a reply.

"Maybe the sever asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott wheezed as he leaned against the tree to take out his inhaler. Diana who has always been concerned when it came to Scott's asthma walked back over to him and rubbed his back as she usually did when he had an asthma attack.

Diana gripped Scott's hand helping him as they walked up to join Stiles when she noticed he was lying flat on his stomach. Without hesitation Diana immediately dropped down pulling Scott with her as they surveyed the line of flashlights ahead of them. It was the cops meaning that Diana and Stiles' dad was somewhere there, the twins shared a look before Stiles got up and started running whispering a quick come on.

"Stiles wait up!" Scott called softly taking a puff of his inhaler as Diana helped him up and they began to run after Stiles.

"Stiles!" Diana called as she felt herself slowing down because Scott who was still holding her hand had trouble breathing again. Stiles turned around hearing his sister call his name and he slowed down but when he turned back around a German Sheppard was barking in his face.

Diana winced as she heard Stiles yell and fall down quickly she grabbed a fist full of Scott's sweatshirt and pushed him against a tree out of line from the Police's sight as she stood in front of him her hand pressed to his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise.

"Stop right there!" The Police officer yelled.

"Hang on, hang on!" A voice which Diana knew all too well called. "This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Dad, how are you doing?" Diana heard Stiles ask casually as if it was normal to wander around the woods late at night.

"So do you listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"No." Stiles denied but at the look his father gave him he continued. "Well not the boring ones."

"And where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Who Scott? Scott's home said he wanted to get a good night sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. And Diana I think she went over to a friend's house. Yeah, one of her other friends house that's a girl so you wouldn't know her, It's just me in the woods. Alone." Stiles said much too quickly for their dad to actually believe.

"Scott? Diana? You out there?" Diana heard her dad call loudly pushing Scott back behind the tree as the flashlight roamed around them. "Scott? Diana?"

When neither returned the call the Sheriff turned back to Stiles. "Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car and you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." Diana leaned over as she watched the retreating back of her brother and father get further and further away.

"Damn it!" Scott whispered as Diana let go of him turning around to look at where they were. "What do we do now?"

"We should get out of here before it really starts to rain." Diana said pulling her jacket closer to her as small drops of rain start to fall down. "Come on, I think the road may be this way."

They started to walk and Diana wasn't sure how far they walked but it was a while and there was still no sign of the road anywhere. Diana was about to keep walking when Scott stopped and started to stare intently at the trees before pulling out his inhaler.

"Scott?" Diana whispered in question because for some reason everything had gone quiet and it was starting to scare her.

Scott started to shake his inhaler when a herd of deer's came stampeding through the clearing where they were standing. Diana screamed as they both fell to the ground, protecting their faces as the deer's leaped over them narrowly missing stomping them to death.

It was over just as quickly as it started and they both sat up looking back to where the herd of deer had disappeared through. "What the hell was that?" Diana asked confused looking to Scott as if he knew the answer.

"I don't know."

They both stood brushing the dirt off when Scott took out his phone. "What are you doing? There's no reception around here, trust me I've tried."

"No, I'm looking for my inhaler." Scott explained as he used the light from his phone to search the ground. "I dropped it when the deer's came at us."

"Scott, come on we can look for it tomorrow in the daylight. It's getting really late… or it's really early." Diana said as she stood from her crouching position where she looked for Scott's inhaler. Her back was to Scott so when he cried out in shock she jumped turning around in time to see him fall down the short hill they had climbed before.

"Scott!" Diana called in panic racing towards him. She slipped slightly as she ran down the hill but made it in once piece. "Hey, you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied and grabbed her hand just as they about to walk off something growled behind them.

Diana swore up and down that her heart stopped in that moment because staring right at her and Scott was this huge wolf. And in that instant all Scott and Diana could do was stare back at the huge beast in front of them. She knew it was a wolf, it certainly looked like one but it was larger than normal and she was pretty sure that normal wolves didn't have red eyes.

"Diana, run!" Scott screamed suddenly pushing her as he broke the silence and the wolf started to come at them. Diana fell down but she got back up easily and started to run but paused when she heard Scott fall down behind her.

She turned around to go back to him but he just screamed for her to run. She hated to leave Scott alone, but she didn't know what else to do. So she ran wildly through the woods ignoring the branches scratching her as she went.

Adrenalin and panic were seizing her as she ran blindly. She didn't even know she was on the road until the screeching of tires and honking broke her out of her trance. The car had stopped just short of hitting her, her heart started to slow down back to its normal pace when she recognized the car.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?" Jackson Whittmore demanded as he stepped out of his car. "I could've killed you!"

"Sorry, there was just this animal and it was huge and really scary and -" Diana stopped herself and ran a hand through her wet hair, she didn't know when but when she was running for her life it had started to rain heavily. "Look can you just take me home, please."

Jackson nodded his head noticing how distressed she was he walked over to her and helped her into his car slamming the door close. When he walked around to the driver's side he looked around the woods for anything out of place.

"Sorry." Diana muttered as Jackson started to drive, he turned to her confused. "About your car. I'm getting it all wet and I know how precious it is to you." She explained a light teasing tone coming through her voice towards the end as she tried to calm her nerves.

"It's just a car." Jackson said turning his head to her for a second before looking back at the road. "So what were you doing out in the woods this late anyway? You know it is the first day of school tomorrow."

"Stiles stupidly had this amazing idea to follow our dad and look for the dead body found in the woods. He got caught so it was just Scott and I until this animal attacked and… I don't know I just started to run and I lost Scott."

"Well that explains why you blew me off earlier." Jackson said turning to her for a second while Diana rolled her eyes.

Yes, she admits Jackson Whittmore was most definitely not the best choice when it came to spending summer with and falling into the clichéd romance but she couldn't help it. He was just too damn persistent.

"Look, Jackson I thought we both agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone and we would stop when school started up. I mean I don't know about you but don't you still have a girlfriend who goes by the name of Lydia Martin or have you completely forgotten about that?"

It was Jacksons turn to roll his eyes. "Lydia and I haven't spoken all summer."

"That doesn't matter." Diana argued weakly. "Its common knowledge that you two are together every year and I'm not going to be that girl, I will not lower myself to the standards to that of the other woman because I despise those kinds of girls." Diana ranted.

"You done?" Jackson asked grinning, at Diana's sharp nod of her head he started to speak. "First off, you were never the other woman and secondly I – I might not want to get back together with Lydia this year."

Diana was silent as she took in what Jackson said, this was bad, this was really bad because she knew that the Jackson before never would've broken up with Lydia not because he loved her but because they were the perfect 'it' couple and he would never willingly destroy his reputation at school. Diana felt a pit settling in the bottom of her stomach because she knew that if Lydia found out what happened between her and Jackson over summer all hell would break loose.

"You can't." Diana said calmly turning to Jackson as he pulled up to her house.

"Diana-"

"No, Jackson. Can you imagine what Lydia will do once she finds out?" She asked him. "And besides you didn't even know who I was until this summer."

They were both silent as they stared at each other and without another word Diana got out of the car and started to walk to the front of her house desperately wanting to look back but she didn't. The screeching of tires and his car driving away made her pause and clench her eyes tightly.

She was being stupid anyway. It would've never worked out; they were on different spectrums of the high school hierarchy. He was the popular douche bag jock and she was the nerdy loser who hung out with her brother. It would've never worked out.

Diana had enough sense to grasp that the her dad wasn't back home yet judging by his missing car but Stiles was indeed home. She jogged up to the doorstep and walked inside turning around to lock the door behind her, whatever she saw in the woods scared her enough to actually lock the door which was something she didn't do that often.

"Hey, you ok?" Stiles asked coming out of his room as he heard her jog up the stairs.

Diana shook her head no. "Have you talked to Scott?"

"No, why?"

"Call him." Diana said as she went to her room. "Call him right now and if he doesn't pick up spam him with more calls until he does."

"What? Why?" Stiles asked as he followed her to her room.

"There was… there was something in the woods and we split and I don't know if he's ok, Stiles, and I really need to know if he's ok because I would never forgive myself if he wasn't, my phone died so I couldn't call him and I'm kinda freaking out now." Diana rambled as she paced shrugging out of her soaked jacket as a couple of tears slipped down her face.

"Hey, calm down…" Stiles said walking up to his sister holding her face in his hands. "You go take a shower, get out those wet clothes, I'll spam Scott with calls when he'll probably answer on the first ring because he's most likely home right now stressing if he'll get first line or not in lacrosse ok? You have nothing to worry about."

"Stiles, what Scott and I saw in those woods wasn't normal." Diana's voice shook as she said those words but complied following what Stiles told her to do and went to her bathroom. When she came out freshly showered and dressed she found Stiles sitting on her bed.

"Scott's fine, he said that the animal you guys saw bit him -"

"What?" Diana interrupted panicked.

"But he patched it up and he'll probably be as good as new in a few days." Stiles continued standing up. "Don't worry, Diana just try and get some sleep I think dad might be home soon."

Diana nodded her head watching as Stiles left her room closing the door behind him. Diana walked up to the door and locked it, it was a poor defense and completely irrational seeing as wild animals almost never went into people's homes but she knew that the animal in the woods was far from ordinary.

* * *

"Ok, let's see it." Stiles said clapping his hands together as the three of them stood in front of school the next morning.

Diana watched worriedly as Scott lifted his shirt up to reveal his side heavily bandaged but there was still some blood that had seeped through. Stiles reached out his hand tempted to touch it but Diana slapped it away before he could get too close.

"Don't touch it, Stiles!" Diana snapped feeling somewhat guilty knowing that she left Scott behind last night.

"It was too dark too see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said letting go of his shirt and picking up his bag.

"I second that, I most definitely know that I saw a wolf last night." Diana agreed as the three of them started to walk up to the school entrance. After thoroughly replaying what happened in her head last night she was confident she saw a wolf even though Diana knew for a fact that wolves haven't lived in California for over sixty years.

"A wolf?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "A wolf bit you? No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott argued.

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean no I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked defensively.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, not in like sixty years." Stiles rebutted.

"Really?" Scott asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, really there are no wolves in California."

"Well maybe they migrated for a night because I know what I saw." Diana said as they slowed to a stop.

Stiles shot her a look as Scott started to speak. "Look it doesn't matter if you believe us but you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body."

Stiles and Diana's reaction was instant and in sync. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wish was I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott replied grinning.

"That is freaking awesome." Stiles began. "I mean this is going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since…. Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia." Stiles said as she walked pass not even reacting to his hello as if he was invisible. "You look like you're totally gonna ignore me."

Diana sighed and looked away. If her little fling with Jackson didn't cause her enough trouble already her brothers' obsession with Lydia Martin since the third grade certainly wasn't helping.

"You two are the cause of this you know." Stiles said turning back to her and Scott. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I'm scarlet nerded by you two."

Diana laughed as they walked into the school the bell just having rung. "Please, Stiles if any of the three of us was scarlet nerded, it was me."

Stiles watched as his sister walked a head of them rushing to get to her locker before the second bell rang Scott said. "I think she's right."

Stiles nodded his head agreeing. He knew it, Scott knew it, hell he was pretty sure everyone knew it. To be truthful Diana was the perfect candidate for the popular group, she was beyond smart, selfless and kind not to mention beautiful.

Stiles wasn't being biased because she was his sister, but he noticed these things. He saw how Diana always put others before herself and how she's basically had perfect grades since grade one and he wasn't deaf, he could hear what the guys in their year said about her. But none of it mattered, she was considered an outcast and he knew it was mostly because of him and Scott. But that was ok with Stiles, he wouldn't have it any other way because it meant he got to keep his sister close to him and protect her if she was ever in need of protecting.

* * *

Diana couldn't help herself when she let out a groan of annoyance as a text flashed up on the screen of her phone. It was from her boss telling her she needed to come into work that night, it wasn't that she hated her job in fact Diana thought she lucked out in getting a job as a barista at the cute little coffee shop in town.

What made her groan was knowing Stiles would fight her tooth and nail for the car. The shift her boss was asking her to take would go late into the night, they weren't a twenty-four hour coffee shop by any means but they did open early and close late and Diana absolutely hated it when Stiles refused to give her the car making her walk home in the dark.

"McCall!"

Diana looked up when she heard Scott's last name called and tensed when she saw Coach Finstock hand him the stick that was mean for the goalie.

"Who is that?" Diana heard someone ask behind her.

"Him?" Lydia asked confusion lacing her voice. Diana tensed even more and tried to keep her eyes forward. "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"He's in my English class."

The assistant coach blew the whistle and Diana watched concerned as Scott immediately grabbed his head in pain. While Scott was still clutching his head in pain the first player in line shot the ball straight toward Scott. Diana winced as the ball hit him right in the face sending him flying back into the net hitting the ground hard with a grunt.

"Crap." Diana groaned quietly as the other teammates and even Coach Finstock laughed.

"Come on, Scott." Diana muttered to herself but became confused when Scott turned to her and gave her a weak smile as if he had heard her.

Diana shook it off and watched as Scott stood back up and waited for the next player to take a shot. Diana bit her lip expecting the same thing to happen to Scott again when the next player began to run to the net but at the last second Scott had caught the ball.

Diana couldn't help the shocked laugh that escaped her mouth as Scott ended up catching ball after ball. It seemed like nothing could get past him. Her smile however faded when Jackson who was also captain of the lacrosse team walked to the front of the line, this was not going to end very well.

Everyone watched as Jackson started to run towards Scott the determination was clear in his eyes. And as he threw the ball Diana held her breath expecting Scott's good luck to run out and get hit in the face like the first time when in reality he had caught the ball. He actually caught the ball.

"Yes!" Diana screamed jumping up and down as she clapped her hands cheering Scott on.

"That is_ my _best friend!" She heard Stiles yell as they amongst others cheered for Scott.

Diana could hardly wipe the grin off her face as Coach Finstock told them to run a few drills surprised at Scotts new found talent. What Diana didn't see was Lydia give Jackson a smug smirk as he clenched his jaw in anger. He however wasn't focused on Lydia he was looking at Diana who sat just below Lydia as she cheered Scott on.

* * *

"I don't know what it was…" Scott said happily as they trudged through a small stream, Stiles picking up Diana so she wouldn't get her shoes muddy. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things…"

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket…" Scott said his eyes moving to Diana as she walked up beside them. "Or the fact that Diana smells like lavender and pine needles, kind of woodsy."

"I don't have any mint mojito…" Stiles denied trailing off when he pulled out a stick of gum from his pocket. Diana sniffed the collar of her jacket but she couldn't smell anything other than her perfume which was not related in any way to lavender or pine needles.

"So all of this started when you got bit?" Diana asked as they continued to walk.

"What if it's like an infection and my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something." Scott stressed turning to his two best friends.

"You know what I think I've actually heard of this." Stiles said seriously Diana turned him eyebrows furrowed there was no way in hell he knew what was going on with Scott. "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott stopped facing Stiles.

"Yeah. Yeah I think it's called Lycanthrope." Stiles said seriously his hands on his hips, a frown on his face as if what he was talking about was actually real. Diana scoffed ignoring the look Stiles shot her but decided to play along knowing Scott would fall for it.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Scott asked freaked out.

"Yeah, Scott it is." Diana said before Stiles could say anything. "But don't worry, ok? It only happens once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott asked confused.

"Only on the full moon." Diana said seriously before softly howling. Scott punched her in the shoulder lightly as Stiles cracked up. "Come on, Scott we were just having a bit of fun werewolves aren't real."

"And anyway you two were the ones who claimed to see a wolf." Stiles said as they started to walk again.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf." Stiles replied growling and making claws with his hands. "Ok, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon." They started to slow to a stop and Diana's laughter died as she recognized the place where they were standing.

"I could've sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler…" Scott trailed off looking around as he crouched moving the leaves around. "Does any of this look familiar to you, Diana?"

"Yeah, we're in the right spot."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks." Scott told him as he went back to searching for the inhaler he desperately needed.

Diana looked up as Stiles tapped her shoulder and started to pull Scott up. She stood and looked to where Stiles stared with a slightly frightened look. There stood someone she never would've thought would come back to Beacon Hills.

She had never personally known Derek Hale and she was only ten when he left after his house had burnt to the ground but she did know his sister. Laura Hale had been the twins' babysitter for as long as Diana could remember. She was incredibly sweet and extremely patient when it came to them, especially Stiles which was quite hard to do when they were that age.

Now that Diana was older she could freely admit (only in her head of course) that Derek Hale was hot. And even though turning around to find him standing in a spot that had only moments ago been empty was slightly creepy she couldn't help but notice just how good looking he had gotten.

"What are you three doing here?" He demanded walking closer stopping when he was a few feet in front of them. "Huh?" He asked when none of them answered.

Diana was now extremely uncomfortable with the way Scott was staring at Derek which was really weird and she could've sworn that he had stared at her a second or two longer than he had with Stiles or Scott. Diana could feel Stiles shift uncomfortably next to her and second later she felt his arm move up and over her shoulders. To anyone else it would seem like Stiles was protecting her if anything should happen but Diana knew better than to believe that, it was just easier for him to push her in front of him to use her like a shield.

"This is private property." Derek said forcefully.

Diana looked between the two boys to see if they were going to answer but they seemed too frozen in fear to say anything at all so Diana decided to answer for all of them.

"We're sorry." She began gaining Derek's attention. "We didn't know we were just looking for something but… forget it."

He looked at her for a second longer before turning his gaze to Scott. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out throwing it to Scott who caught it instinctively. Diana raised her eyebrows at Scott's fast reflex, he usually wasn't that fast. Her eyes moved down to see what he had caught which was in fact his inhaler. Without another word Derek turned around and started to walk away.

"Alright come on, excitement over. I need to get to work and so do you, Scott." Diana interrupted the silence turning around.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." Diana heard Stiles say behind her to Scott.

"Remember what?" Scott asked confused as they caught up to Diana.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"Six." Diana corrected making Stiles look at her weirdly. "It was six years ago…" She mumbled.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott mused looking back to where Derek had disappeared through.


	2. Wolf Moon Part 2

**_A/N: So when I picture Diana I think of Nina Dobrev which is kinda lame especially since I write VD fanfics too but she just fits in my head so I hope you like the cover of the story and I'm also going to do outfits for the story as well so don't forget to check out my Polyvore account which I will place on my profile, I will also put a direct link to a collection of the outfits Diana wears. I hope you enjoy :) and don't forget to review. _**

_Woolf Moon; Part 2_

Diana huffed as she ducked under a nearby boutique for cover as the pelting rain continued on. She had just gotten off of work half an hour ago after closing up the cafe when it had started to rain. She was fine with walking through light drizzling, until the rain had started to come down harder and faster. Within seconds she was soaked and very unhappy.

"Stiles, I swear to God and any other deity that exists that if you don't get your ass here _right now _I will beat you with Scott's baseball bat. And don't think I won't do it." Diana muttered angrily into her phone as she left her twin the voicemail.

The only reason he shouldn't have answered her call was because he was driving to pick her up at the very moment but Diana had her doubts, so after waiting for another five minutes with a heavy groan she started to run again in the pouring rain. With her jacket held above her head in a pathetic attempt to shelter her from the rain she continued to run looking for a little bit of cover to protect her from the rain for at least a minute.

A shiver of fear ran up her spine and a chill set deep in her bones as she slowed to a stop when her eyes caught something moving up ahead. It was dark even with the moon and street lamps lighting her way but Diana could've sworn she saw something akin to what had chased Scott and her the other night. Something crashed in the alley she stood nearby and with a quiet yelp and jump she turned towards the noise. Something moved in the shadows and all the noise the rain made seemed to have disappeared as her heart beat became louder in her ears. The animal, she presumes it was an animal, moved for a few seconds before turning her way.

Diana wanted to scream. She wanted to scream loudly and clearly in hope that someone would find her before she was mauled to death. But before she could even open her mouth a powder blue Jeep jolted to a stop in front of her and the passenger seat door was thrown open. Stiles looked at her weirdly before speaking.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Diana wanted to correct him and say it was more of a wolf but he continued on. "Whatever, get in you'll never believe what I overhead in one of dads phone calls."

Without a word Diana hopped in slamming the door shut as Stiles took off. She ignored his babbling of what he had heard when he was eavesdropping and turned around in the car to see if the wolf was still there. It wasn't, and Diana hoped that it was just a figment of her imagination because she for sure knew that wolves did not have red eyes and yet it was the second time she's seen them.

* * *

Diana sighed as she stared out onto the field of lacrosse players the next day. It was that time of the year again where family and friends came out to see if their son or sons had made it onto the team – the lacrosse tryouts. Diana bit her lip as she watched Stiles run out onto the field slightly panicked as he tried to tell Scott about the wolf hairs found on the body but sighed in disappointment as Scott brushed him off and joined all the other boys on the field as they huddled around Coach Finstock. Diana watched worriedly as the boys were split into teams and started to play against each other. It was only the first five minutes into the game when Jackson knocked Scott down.

"Hey, uh, you're the girl who always hangs around Scott, right?" Diana looked over to the girl who sat beside her, her brown eyes were curious and her facial expression shy.

"Uh, yeah…" Diana trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Oh, God that was a really weird way to start a conversation but um-" The girl stopped herself, her cheeks flushing embarrassed. "I'm Allison Argent."

"Diana Stilinski." She greeted back. "Scott's one of my best friends, why did you want to know?" Diana asks curiously but not unkindly.

"Oh it's just…" Allison flushed even more. "He's taking me to the party Friday."

"He is?" Diana questioned surprised. "Wow, I didn't know he had it in him." At Allison's strange look Diana decided to continue on as if she hadn't said that last part. "If you were wondering if Scott might get a little handsy or anything don't worry, he's a gentlemen and I promise if he does get a bit handsy which will be very unlike him you can come to me and I'll kick his ass for you."

"I like you." Allison said laughing. "I mean Lydia's been amazing and everything but you're something different, Diana Stilinski."

Diana smiled shyly as they turned their attention back to the game. It was kinda nice to talk to a girl for a change, all Diana really had in her circle of friends was Stiles and Scott and even then Stiles didn't count because he was her brother.

Diana's smile faded as she watched Scott tear up the field like a pro-athlete looking like he could pass every player in his sleep before _flipping _over the last two and throwing the ball into the net scoring. He raised his hands in victory and Diana stood along with Allison clapping. Diana's searched for Stiles and when she found him he looked at her in complete disbelief the both of them knowing that no amount of training he had done over the summer would be able to produce what had just happened. What Scott had done basically proved Stiles' joke wasn't that much of a joke anymore; Scott could actually be a werewolf.

"McCall, get over here!" Coach Finstock yelled catching Scott's attention. And he jogged over taking his helmet off and pressing it against his side.

"What in God's name was that?" Coach yelled pointing to the field. "This is a lacrosse field! What are you trying out for, the gymnastics team?"

"I - I don't know." Scott stuttered. "I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, and you know what else you made? First line! You're starting buddy!" Coach Finstock yelled grinning. Everyone stood clapping and cheering having just heard what Coach Finstock said.

"I never knew Scott was this good at lacrosse!" Allison exclaimed happily laughing as she cheered along with everyone else.

"Yeah, I guess it was sort of a… hidden talent." Diana replied weakly clapping her hands lightly as she stared at Scott who was cheering with the rest of the team.

* * *

_Aconitum Napellus also known as Wolfsbane or Monkshood is a poisonous plant long used to kill predator animals in both Europe and India. While the plant itself is real, it plays a large part in werewolf legends and mythology. The plant was used centuries ago where hunters had covered the tips of their arrows in the poisonous plant in order to kill wolves for food which is where the name Wolfsbane originated from. _

_In werewolf mythology it is said that Aconitum Napellus, the flower and its derivatives are poisonous to werewolves. The flower may severely injure and on occasion kill a werewolf but according to other legends it is said that on occasion Wolfsbane flowers or powder has been used to heal. _

Diana looked up from the book she was reading on Stiles' bed as someone knocked on the bedroom door. She raised an eyebrow as she watched her brother spaz out a little from his spot at his desk before closing the laptop to nervously walk to the door. He opened it a crack peaking his head around before ordering whoever was on the other side to get in.

"You gotta see this." Stiles said closing the door firmly behind him. "We've been up all night, websites, books, a ton of information."

Scott chuckled looking around at the mess the twins had made with paper strewn everywhere. "How much Adderall have you had today?" He asked glancing from brother to sister.

"Me? None." Diana replied from her position on the bed. "Stiles? A lot."

"Look it doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles began but Scott cut him off.

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked throwing his bag into Diana's lap grinning at her annoyed look sitting beside her before turning to Stiles who now sat on his computer chair.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles replied automatically and quickly eager to get to the topic of why he had called Scott over.

"They guy in the woods we saw the other day." Scott recalled with a furrowed brow.

"Yes! But that's not it, okay?" Stiles said flinging his arms around and blinking several times. After knowing Stiles for how many years Scott was used to his reactions and Diana didn't even blink an eye at his spazzed out sometimes overly exaggerated movements.

"What then?"

"Do you remember that joke from the other day?" Diana asked cautiously as Scott turned to her. "Not so much of a joke anymore."

"The wolf, the bite in the woods." Stiles clarified seeing Scotts blanked out look. "We started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked confused with the topic.

"It's a signal." Stiles explained jumping out of his chair. "When a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could've been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked shocked.

"No." Stiles hesitated sharing a nervous glance with Diana before he continued. "Werewolves."

And just like that the atmosphere in the room shifted a whole 180 degrees. Scott stood angrily as he turned to the twins. "Are you two seriously wasting my time with this? I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"We saw you on the field today, Scott." Stiles put a hand to his friends' chest to stop him from going anywhere. "Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott mumbled defensive.

"No, you made an incredible shot." Diana finally spoke grabbing Scott's bag as he tried to leave and placing back on the bed. "I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight or even after whole entire summer of training."

"And then there's the vision and the senses. Don't think we didn't notice that you don't even need your inhaler anymore." Stiles continued.

"Okay!" Scott yelled overwhelmed. "I can't even think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow."

"What? No!" Both Stiles and Diana shouted out panicked but only Stiles continued. "The full moon is tonight don't you get it?"

"What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line." Scott argued getting angrier then he already was. "I got a date with a girl who I can't even believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help you." Diana said shocked at his accusation.

Diana couldn't believe Scott wasn't taking them seriously. Granted it was an extremely weird and unbelievable topic they were bringing up, werewolves were just under fairy's on the crazy scale because let's face it even fairies are stranger then werewolves. But after all the years of knowing and being each other's best friends Scott would actually try to believe them even for a second, but instead he accuses them of ruining his life just because he suddenly got everything he wanted.

"You're cursed, Scott." Stiles said from behind her. "You know, it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It also just happens to be when you're bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Your urge to kill." Stiles explained.

"Yeah, well I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

"You gotta hear this." Stiles said walking to his desk to pick up a book he was reading earlier. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." Stiles quoted the book. "All right? I haven't seen anything raise your pulse like Allison does."

"You have to cancel this date." Diana said as she walked over to the bed and started to search through his bag.

"What are you doing?" Scott yelled angrily as he watched Diana.

"I'm canceling your date." She replied simply clutching the phone in her hand ready to call Allison.

"No, give it to me!" Scott yelled as he reached out and gripped Diana's wrist tightly.

Diana gasped in surprised but didn't let go of the phone until Scott's grip tightened dramatically making Diana wince and drop the phone. Stiles who had seen Diana wince in pain reached over to Scott to pull him off his sister when he shoved Stiles into the wall his fist raised and ready to punch him.

"Scott, stop!" Diana yelled cradling her wrist to her chest as she watched Stiles close his eyes bracing himself for the punch. Scott growled lowly and swung his arm out behind him knocking over Stiles' computer chair.

"I'm sorry." Scott panted as he felt himself calm. He looked between his two best friends and apologized again though he knew that an apology couldn't take back what he just did, especially what he did to Diana. "I gotta go get ready for that party." He stammered before walking over to Stiles' bed and grabbing his back pack and picking up his phone from the floor where Diana had dropped it. He looked back at his friends, Stiles was looking at him as if he didn't know who he was and Diana wasn't looking at him at all, instantly he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. "I'm sorry."

The door shut behind Scott as he left and Stiles banged his head softly against the wall once. The twins shared a look and Stiles walked over to where Diana was trying to see the damage Scott had done when she hid her hand behind her back.

"It's fine, really I just overreacted." Diana said softly and Stiles nodded his head believing her but she could already feel a nasty bruise forming.

Stiles quickly moved to lift his computer chair when he noticed something on the back of it. He turned it around so Diana could see it as well. Three very noticeable, very deep scratch marks had peeled through the leather of the chair where Scott had hit it only moments before.

"I guess we're going to that party tonight."

* * *

Diana sighed as she wondered around the party. It was in full blast by the time she and Stiles had arrived and they were pretty sure Scott was already there with Allison so they decided to split up to look for him, that way they would cover more ground.

She had changed before they left because even though Diana spent almost all of her time with two boys it didn't mean she wasn't a girl at heart. Her dark pink dress was flattering but at the same time helped her blend in without making her stand out, which was exactly what she wanted. Her black booties gave her a little extra height which she used to advantage in order to search for her newly turned furry friend.

When she found Scott he was dancing with Allison and he looked completely fine. Maybe she and Stiles were wrong about all the mythology stuff. She wanted to believe she was wrong but the bruise on her wrist said otherwise.

Diana's gaze was broken when a dog had started to bark viciously baring its teeth at the person in front of it. Diana couldn't see the persons face because his head was turned towards the dog but as soon as the dog stopped barking he turned back around. She saw Scott stiffen and his eyes focus on the stranger and when she looked back she saw Derek Hale having a stare down with Scott.

It was extremely odd for him to be there, not only because he was older but it was because it raised the question of why on earth would one of the first things he would do back in town was attended a high school party. Diana felt her breath catch in her throat as his eyes moved to her for a second and then she blinked and he was gone. Maybe she was imagining things because no one could move that fast, so that was the tell-tale sign to put the drink down even though it was her first one and she had barely half of it.

"Scott?" Diana questioned as he rushed past her bumping shoulders. She rushed after him as he stumbled down the hallway and to his car, Stiles following close behind him.

"Stiles?" Diana called out as he jumped into the Jeep to rush off after Scott. "Stiles!" He drove right past her, Diana's eyes widened as she threw her arms up letting them drop to her sides in frustration.

"Scott was my ride home." Diana looked to her side to see Allison standing beside her staring off into the distance where Scott and Stiles went.

"Stiles was mine."

"Do you know what happened to Scott?" Allison asked concerned turning to her. "I mean he was fine one second and then not the next."

"Yeah…" Diana trailed off trying to think of a believable lie. "Scott wasn't feeling that well earlier today and I kinda told him to cancel your date but he really _really _likes you so he said no."

"He didn't want to cancel the date even though he wasn't feeling well?" Allison asked, a small smile lighting up her face as she realized just how much Scott really liked her. Diana hummed encouragingly as she took out her phone to texted Stiles a very angry message about abandoning her at the party.

"Allison, Diana." At the call of their names both girls turned around and Diana tried not to show the shock on her face as she came to face Derek. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek."

"Hi." Allison replied with a polite smile.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Derek began his gaze moving to Diana. "I could take you guys home if you want."

"Really?" Allison asked surprised. "That would be great, thanks."

Derek smiled in response before walking between them and to his car expecting them to follow. Diana raised an eyebrow at his retreating back, she knew for sure that his friendship with Scott was a complete and utterly fabricated lie. And even though he was hot, the moment kind of screamed serial killer and Diana was very hesitant to get into a car with him. She was raised by the Sheriff so of course all of these suspicions could be stupid but for some reason Diana didn't think it was wise to underestimate Derek.

"Diana? You coming?" Allison asked pausing to look back at her.

Diana smiled and nodded her head following because as much as she didn't want to get into a car with Derek Hale she wasn't just going to leave Allison by herself. Allison had already settled into the back of the car by the time she reached it which left her with really no other option but to sit in the passenger seat, and judging by Allison's facial expression that's exactly what she wanted.

The drive to Allison's house was silent. Other than the times Allison gave directions to Derek to get to her house, it was dead silent. All Diana could hear was the heater from Derek's car and her own heartbeat. She had managed to keep it to a steady rhythm which wasn't exactly that hard to do after years of practice. Practice that had come from lying expertly to her father about studying when really she was probably doing something stupid with Stiles, practice that had come from controlling her panic attacks – to an extent, she wasn't perfect. But either way she's had practice and she thought she was doing a pretty good job at keeping it steady when in reality she was a frazzled mess inside.

So when they arrived at Allison's house and she got out of the car to leave, Diana just realized the severity of the moment. She was alone, in a car, with a stranger who just lied about being friends with one of her best friends, if that didn't scream serial killer she didn't want to know what did. All the years of hard work and practice went down the drain as she started to feel her heart beat pick up. Diana tried her hardest to control her heart beat, she was sure she was about to pop a vein but it was useless when she felt like prey in a predators sight. It only got worse when he stopped in front of her house when she hadn't spoken a single word on how to get there.

"How do you know where I live?" Diana asked turning to face Derek. He remained silent staring emotionlessly at the surrounding houses. "Ok… let's go with something a little easier. Why did you lie about being friends with Scott?"

Derek turned to look at her with that question, he raised an eyebrow and said. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Really?" Diana scoffed shaking her head. "You're deflecting my question with a question."

"You should be careful around Scott. He's dangerous."

"Why?" Diana asked without thinking. "Because he's like you now?"

The air seemed to be sucked right out of the car and the silence became almost deafening as they stared into each other's eyes. Diana had always liked to think she had a pretty good idea on what people were feeling, when they were sad, when they were happy… call it a sixth sense but sometimes she could practically see what they were thinking. And she just knew that Derek was thinking how in the seven depths of hell did she know?

Truth was she didn't know anything. Everything she's read and what Stiles believes to be true was almost all Wikipedia regurgita so what compelled her to say that? She had no idea, but Diana was very perceptive at least she likes to think she is, so in that split second where Derek Hale had let his guard down for a second she saw everything she needed to see for her suspicions to be confirmed.

"Yes." Derek answered anyway even when Diana let her expression say everything she needed to say. She knew everything. Well, not everything but certainly the most important detail. "It's because he's like me now that you should really stop hanging around him, we have short tempers."

Diana breathed in sharply when he gave her a breathtaking yet incredibly predatory grin. She locked her jaw and her gaze grew sharp, who was he to tell her who she can and can't hang out with? Without hesitation Diana opened the car door and stepped out forcefully slamming it shut and the second the door made contact with the rest of the car and locked, Derek was speeding off.

"Asshole." Diana whispered into the night air.

Diana huffed in annoyance and started to make her way up to the house. She was halfway up the steps on the porch when the shrill shrieking of tires caught her attention. Diana paused and turned around to watch as Stiles jumped out of the jeep sprinting to her like his life depended on it, when he reached her he crashed into her his arms wrapping around her in a fierce hug. Diana stumbled from the force of her brother hugging her but luckily Stiles had pretty good balance so that they didn't tumble over.

"Wow, Stiles, slow down there you almost killed me." Diana joked lightheartedly confused.

Stiles pulled back holding her at arm's length. "Are you ok? I mean you're fine, right? Because I know you got a ride from Derek but Scotts saying that Derek was the one who bit him -"

"Wait, Derek bit Scott? He confirmed it and everything?" Diana interrupted shocked but Stiles continued on like she hadn't spoken at all.

"So what I'm really trying to say here is that he didn't do anything to you, you know? Like take a chunk out of you cause it's bad enough having Scott turn into an overly furry dog every month but my own _sister? _That's just a little too much for one guy to handle."

"I'm fine, Stiles." Diana stated calmly once he had stopped talking to take a breath. "What happened to Scott? Where is he now?"

"He's going after Derek."

"Why?" Diana asked confused eyebrows furrowed. "I mean I get that he thinks Derek bit him but can't that be solved tomorrow morning or something?"

"Well, I – I kinda told him you texted me that Derek was taking you and Allison home… and then he sorta jumped out of the window."

"Stiles!" Diana exclaimed.

"What?"

"What if Scott gets hurt?"

"Scotts a werewolf now I'm pretty sure he can handle himself." Stiles replied a little proud of his best friend, werewolf abilities and all.

"Maybe so, but it's pretty clear that Derek's been a werewolf for a longer time therefore he has the upper hand."

"Oh…" Stiles trailed off looking into the distance before turning back to his sister. "So what do we do now?"

"We look for him."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent driving around the whole town sticking close to the wooded areas looking for Scott. It was only at daybreak when the twins had finally found Scott walking alongside the road half naked. Stiles pulled up beside him as Diana crawled to the backseat.

"You know what worries me the most." Scott said after telling the twins what had happened when he was wolfed out.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles said angrily. Diana frowned and reached over to flick his ear; Stiles swerved the car from the shock and glared at Diana through the rearview mirror.

"She probably hates me now." Scott continued ignoring their antics.

Diana groaned from the backseat. "I highly doubt it since I vouched for you and made an excuse, but you still might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"_Or _you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a freaking werewolf." Stiles said with a grin, his grin however slowly disappeared as he noticed the upset look on Scott face and the disapproving one on Diana's.

"Hey, it's ok, Scott we'll get through this." Diana said comfortingly reaching over to rub his shoulder. "If we have to we'll chain you up on full moon nights ourselves and feed you live mice."

"She's right you know." Stiles agreed nodding his head. "We had a boa once, we could do it."

Scott chuckled and looked between his two friends as they started to bicker on which way was the fastest way home ergo the fastest way to a pillow and bed. He knew he could count on them, the both of them. They would always be there for him even if he did grow fangs and sprout hair in places that didn't have hair before. He was grateful and he always would be, but he would never tell them that unless he absolutely had to because the last thing he needed was that comment getting to their heads or egos.


End file.
